När Ödet Inte Vill
by frealy01
Summary: Denna fic handlar om 16-åriga Jennie Miller som går på Hogwarts samtidigt som en viss Regulus Black, Lily och marodörerna.
1. Chapter 1

Denna fic handlar om 16-åriga Jennie Miller som går på Hogwarts. Viktiga personer i storyn är Marodörerna, Lily, Severus Snape, Voldermort och sist men absolut inte minst Regulus Black. Handlar om Jennies livs kärlek som ni senare får veta vem det är. Mycket romantik, drama och action. Hoppas ni läser och kommenterar mycket! :)

Jag äger inga personer förutom Jennie Miller och några andra. Så Läs nu! :)

**Detta är en nyskriven verision av min gamla story När Ödet Inte Vill, men var inte så speciellt nöjd med den så jag ändrade helt storyn, men själva handlingen är samma. Har färdigt tänkt vad den ska handla om.**

* * *

Solen lyste på en blå himmel och kvittrande fåglar flög omkring mellan träden. Jennie suckade lyckligt och petade lite i maten som låg framförhenne medans hon satt vid köksbordet och betraktade fåglarna som flög omkring där ute. Det var första september och om knappt en kvart skulle Jennies föräldrar föra henne till tågstationen så hon äntligen efter en lång sommar (kändes det som i alla fall) skulle få åka tillbaka med det vinröda tåget till Hogwarts. Inte för att Jennie inte trivdes där hemma alls, tvärtom hon trivdes superbra. Men på nåt sätt kändes det som om hon var mera hemma på Hogwarts.

Jennie var en vanlig sextonårig tjej eller okej egentligen kan man väl inte kalla henne vanlig, hon var ju en häxa trots allt. Hon bodde tillsammans med sina föräldrar inne i London. Hon var en fullblodstrollkarl, men det var inget Jennie gick omkring och skröt med. Jennie var väldigt social och trevlig men hade ändå inte så många sanna vänner, bara Fredrika och Lisa som var jämnåriga. Jennie var ca 163 cm lång med vågigt honungsfärgat hår och blåa ögon. En naturlig skönhet kan man också kalla henne.

"Jennie, har du packat allt?" Ropade Jennies mamma från vardagsrummet.

Jennie, som hade suttit försjunken i sina tankar hoppade till så snabbt att hon föll av stolen.

"Aj mamma, kunde du inte ha skrämt mig lite mera? Men ja, jag har packat allting och ja jag har gått igenom det minst fem gånger redan så jag tänker inte göra det igen." Sade Jennie retsamt och log mot sin mamma som nu hade kommit in i köket med kofferten släpandes efter sig,

"Visst, tänkte bara kolla så det inte blir som förra året då du hade glömt att packa ner alla dina nya böcker."  
"Påminn mig inte." suckade Jennie och rodnade medan hon tänkte tillbaka till förra året, hon hade verkligen glömt hem böckerna och hon minns hur pinsamt det hade varit under första dagens lunch då deras uggla Rolls hade kommit flygandes (läs släpandes) med alla hennes böcker. Hela salens befolkning hade i just det ögonblicket stirrat på Jennie innan största delen av dem brast ut i gapskratt. Det var någonting hon inte ville uppleva igen i alla fall.

En halvtimme senare satt Jennie i en av Hogwarts expressen välbekanta kupéer tillsammans med sina vänner Lisa och Fredrika och diskuterade vilt om sommaren. Eller i alla fall Jennie diskuterade, de andra satt mest och lyssnade och sade någonting ibland.

"Så vad har ni gjort i sommar då? Undrade Jennie och såg från Fredrika till Lisa  
"Tjaa.. Jag har väl egentligen inte gjort någonting speciellt" Sade Lisa och såg till Fredrika som nickade och fortsatte:  
"Jag var ju till Grekland i sommar också men annars har jag bara tagit det lugnt"  
"Åh vad kul" sade Jennie och suckade lyckligt medans hon såg ut genom fönstret på det förbisusande landskapet.  
"Vet ni jag tror jag går och söker efter matvagnen, jag är jätte hungrig, kommer om en stund" Sade Jennie och steg upp från bänken och vinkade åt sina kompisar och gick ut från kupéen och vidare genom korridoren.

Efter att en stund senare ha konstaterat att matvagnen inte fanns någonstans började hon sakta gå tillbaka mot kupén, på vägen träffade hon några bekanta som hon inte hade sett på hela sommaren som hon stannade och talade med lite. Strax utanför kupén hörde hon vännerna sitta och tala:  
"Jag vet, hon är så jobbig, jag skulle verkligen inte orka med henne i år" suckade Lisa  
"Håller med, för att vara ärlig så enda orsaken till att jag är kompis med henne är för att hennes föräldrar är så ruskigt rika och bra aurorer, pappa tyckte det kunde vara bra att ha henne på vår sida.  
"Ja verkligen." instämde Lisa.

Jennie kände hur modet sjönk när hon förstod att det var om henne de talade om. Det var ju inte hennes fel heller att hennes föräldrar var framstående aurorer och väldigt rika. Hon kände hur det började tåras i ögonen. Inte gråta nu tänkte Jennie och försökte hålla tillbaka tårarna som brände bakom ögonlocken och samlade mod till sig och klev in i kupén.  
"Men verkligen, så bra då att äntligen få veta hurudana ni egentligen är, falska rakt genom." Sade Jennie med rätt så stark röst, sedan vände hon sig till Fredrika och fortsatte:  
"Och du kan hälsa åt din pappa att han kan fullständigt skita i någon vänlighet från vårat håll hädanefter" Sade Jennie argt och rafsade ihop sina saker och drog med sin koffert och stegade ut ur kupén utan att ge en endaste blick till sina såkallade före detta vänner.

Hon skyndade sig genom korridoren sökandes efter en tom kupé. Till sist hittade hon en tom kupé, vart hon släpade in sina saker och slängde sig ner på bänken och lät tårarna flöda. Dörren öppnades försiktigt och in tittade en rödhårig tjej med gröna ögon. Lily Evans, som Jennie bara kände lite från förut, fastän de gick i samma årskurs och elevhem.  
"Hur är det? Vad har hänt?" Frågade tjejen och gick fram och satte sig brevid Jennie. Men Jennie fick inte fram ett ända ord utan bara fortsatte gråta. Lily makade sig närmare och omfamnade Jennie i en stor kram.  
"Såja, det blir nog bra." Och först då kände Jennie på sig att det kanske kunde bli bra, eller hon hoppades det i alla fall. Hon hoppades att Lily skulle vara någon att räkna med, en ny vän.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmarna gick och det hade redan börjat skymma när Jennie tillsist hade börjat samla sig och slutligen berättat för Lily vad som hade hänt. Lily, som från första början inte hade kommit så bra överrens med Lisa och Fredrika tröstade Jennie och berättade att dom också hade varit elaka mot henne en gång fast hon aldrig hade låtit det göra henne ledsen, eller okej det hade gjort henne ledsen, men hon hade lämnat det bakom sig då hon förstått att dom inte är några att bry sig om.

"Vet du, för att vara ärlig så har jag alltid trott att du också varigt elak som Lisa och Fredrika, det är därför jag aldrig talat med dig destomera, utan bara ytligt på trollkonstlektionerna, men jag gissar att jag har tagit fel, du verkar helt annorlunda än dem." Sade Lily lättat och log lite smått mot Jennie som satt och flätade sitt redan vågiga långa hår.

"Tja, jag antar du har rätt, jag skulle aldrig komma mig för att säga nåt dumt om någon annan, eller nja, nu kanske jag kan börja göra det." Jeanne log för sig själv men bestämde sig för att ändå inte göra det, så lågt skulle hon inte sjunka. Hon steg upp och gick fram till kupédörren och kikade ut, och suckade när hon märkte att godisvagnen fortfarande befann sig i andra ändan av tågvagnen, det skulle minst ta tjugo minuter för den att ta sig dit där don satt.

"Jag dör snart av hunger." sade hon och suckade när hon satte sig igen, "Jag skulle ha bett mamma göra smörgåsar ändå, men jag trodde verkligen inte det skulle ta såhär länge att få lite mat."

"Samma här, men vet du, jag kom på en sak." Sa Lily och lyste upp då hon kom på en superbra ide och fortsatte: "Det finns smörgåsar och frukter i prefektvagnen för oss prefekter, men jag antar att dom andra inte skulle ha nåt emot om du också åt lite av dem." Lily tog tag i Jennie och drog ut henne ur kupén och började gå mot prefekt vagnen som fanns i andra sidan av tåget.

Efter att ha trängt sig fram bland alla elever som också av nån anledning var ute och vandrade just då, så var dom nästan framme vid prefektvagnen. Men plötsligt råkade Jennie krocka med en kille som precis var på väg ut från en kupé. Killen hann fånga upp henne innan hon föll till marken, och drog upp henne att stå.

"Oj, tack så mycket och förlåt för detdär." Stammade Jennie nervöst fram, hon hade lagt märke till Slytherinmärket som var fastsytt på hans klädnad. Han var ungefär 180 cm lång, smal men ändå muskulös, kortklippt svart hår, och bruna, nästan svarta ögon. De vackraste men på samma gång farligaste ögonen hon någonsin sett. Hon hade aldrig förut sett honom i skolan, vem var han?

"Det är okej, det var mitt fel, jag borde ha sett mig för innan jag rusade ut ur kupén." Svarade han lugnt och log lite smått innan han vände sig om och skyndade iväg bort därifrån. Jennie stod förstenad och såg efter honom tills han hade försvunnit in i en annan kupé. Hon kunde inte glömma hans ögon. Så magnifika. Hon vände sig snabbt om till Lily som också var väldigt förvånad över det som just hade hänt. En slytherinelev som hjälpte nån annan.

"Vem var han?" Frågade Jennie snabbt och vände sig om igen och sökte efter honom med blicken, men han hade tydligen stannat i kupén han försvann in i.

"Vet du inte det? Han har nog gått i vår årskurs ända sen vi började." Svarade Lily lite frågande, hur kunde Jennie inte veta vem han var? Alla visste väl det, eller?

"Nej, jag vet faktiskt inte vem han är, jag har aldrig sett honom förut."

"Oj, det var nåt nytt. Kanske ni har lyckats undvika varandra alla dessa år."

"Kanske, men vem är han?" Frågade Jennie upprymt igen och såg frågande och förväntansfullt på Lily, hon ville veta vem han var.

"Regulus Black."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennie satt tillsammans med alla andra elever i stora salen och åt sig mätta av all den goda maten, sorteringen av de nya eleverna hade blivit färdig en stund tidigare. Resten av tågresan till skolan hade gått snabbt, eller det kändes så i alla fall tyckte Jennie, fastän hon och Lily bara hade spelat lite trollkarlsschack. Jennie hade vunnit alla omgångar, hon var nämligen väldigt bra på trollkarlsschack och hade varit det hela hennes liv. Jennie och Lily hade kommit ovanligt nära varandra under den korta tid de tillbringat med varandra. Fastän dom inte hade känt varandra mer än några timmar så kändes det ändå som om dom hade känt varandra flera år. Dom trivdes otroligt bra tillsammans och var väldigt lika till sättet: Livliga, snälla och tänkte alltid gott om allt och alla.

Då tåget hade stannat på perrongen hade de tillsammans begett sig till vagnarna som drog upp dem till skolan. Dom hade fått sällskap av marodörerna påväg upp till skolan i vagnen. Jennie och Lily hade mest hållit sig för sig själva och istället lyssnat på vad marodörerna talat om. Samtalet handlade till största del om vad alla hade gjort under sommarlovet. James hade varit till Australien med sin familj för att hälsa på sina kusiner som tydligen bor där. Han hade glatt berättat med stor inlevelse om villken underbar sommar han hade haft med sina kusiner. Han kunde förstås inte låta bli att nämna att han hade saknat att se Lily varje dag och frågat vad hon hade gjort hela sommaren. Som svar fick han en fnysning och ett kort svar om att hon hade varit hemma.

Sirius hade liksom Remus varit hemma hela sommaren och gjort alla obligatoriska sommarupplevelser man ska göra under en sommar. Han hade tydligen varit på släktmiddag hos sin morbror Cygnus Black, en elak trollkarl som han tydligen inte tyckte om så mycket. Hans bror Regulus däremot var väldigt intresserad av Cygnus och tillbringade en vecka extra där. Vad dom hade gjort fick Sirius aldrig reda på, men han gissade på något som i alla fall inte var gott. Det hade gjort Jennie sämre till mods då hon fick veta att han tydligen var en typisk Slytherin elev, intresserad av svartkonster. Lily berättade sen senare då de gick genom slottet på väg till stora salen att Regulus var känd i skolan för att ha ett hett temperament och att han var intresserad av svartkonster.

Tallrikarna fylldes med mera mat vart efter att dom hade blivit tomma och snart var Jennie inte den ända elev som kända att hon aldrig mer skulle äta någonting mera.

"Jag tror jag aldrig någonsin har ätit såhär mycket mat i hela mitt liv, det känns som om jag skulle spricka." Sade Lily och suckade nöjt, för hon var verkligen mätt, maten hade aldrig varit såhär god på Hogwarts enligt hennes åsikt.

"Samma här, känns som om jag kommer att rulla härifrån, och det hoppas jag verkligen inte gör."

"Det skulle vara en fin syn, en boll kommer rullande i trapporna och slår omkull alla som var i vägen" Sade Lily och skrattade.

"Haha, visst, men kom nu alla andra elever har börjat gå nu." Maten hade försvunnit från tallrikarna och eleverna hade börjat flockas i gångarna mellan borden för att slippa snabbt till sin sovsal och få krypa ner i den varma sängen, eller kanske diskutera sommarlovet med sina klasskamrater. Jennie och Lily gjorde dem sällskap och började röra sig mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"Nej, jag glömde mitt pärlarmband jag fått av mamma i stora salen." Utbrast Jennie plötsligt och slog sig för huvudet. "Jag går tillbaka efter det, gå du bara, det tar inte länge."

"Ja okej, men jag väntar på dig i sällskapsrummet." Sa Lily och vände sig om och började gå med några andra Gryffindorelever. Jennie vände sig åt andra hållet och styrde stegen mot stora salen. De flesta elever hade antagligen redan försvunnit till sina sovsalar så hon mötte ingen på vägen till stora salen. "Hoppas ingen tagit mitt armband, då blir jag väldigt sur." Muttrade Jennie för sig själv och ökade takten.

Då hon kom fram till stora salen hade alla försvunnit och bara några få stearinljus brann på borden. Hon skyndade bort till Gryffindorbordet, och armbandet låg där hon lämnat det. Lättat satte hon det på armen och började gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet. Korridorerna var nu nästan mörklagda, och lystes bara upp av några stearinljus här och där. Hon ökade stegen och började nynna för sig själv eftersom hon alltid har hatat långa mörka korridorer. Det finns ju ingenstans att fly om nån jagar en. Bara framåt.

Plötsligt såg hon en skepnad komma emot henne. Hon slutade nynna och saktade farten och kände hjärtat börja slå hårdare. Usch hon hatade verkligen mörka korridorer. Gestalten kom närmare mot henne och hon märkte att det var en kille, som var väldigt bekant på nåt sätt. Då han kom ännu närmare förstod hon varför hon kände igen honom. Det var han, Regulus Black. Hon såg honom i ögonen då de gick förbi varandra, utan att säga någonting. Hans blick var farlig, vaksam och oerhört tilldragande. Hon kände en rysning längs ryggraden då hon gått förbi. Hon kände en dragningskraft mot honom. Hon ville veta mera om honom, lära känna honom. Det var det farliga som lockade henne. Hon ville betyda nåt för honom, varför visste hon inte.

Hon vände sig om, men han hade redan försvunnit från ljusets sken så hon suckade och fortsatte mot sällskapsrummet där Lily antagligen väntade på henne. Hon började känna tröttheten komma krypandes och gäspade, nu ville hon helst av allt bara sova.

Tillbaka i sällskapsrummet satt Lily i en av fåtöljerna framför brasan tillsammans med Remus som hade gjort henne sällskap. Dom satt och diskuterade det kommande läsåret då Jennie dök upp.

"Jag hittade det, tur att det fanns kvar." Sade Jennie glatt och satte sig i en av fåtöljerna bredvid dom andra.

"Vad bra." Sade Lily och log och vände sig mot Remus, som frågande såg på dem, och tillade: "Jennie hade glömt sitt pärlarmband vid Stora Salen."

"Ja, då förstår jag, det var ju bra i alla fall. Men nu tror jag att jag ska göra killarna sällskap i sovsalen, vi syns imorgon." Sade Remus och steg upp från fåtöljen och började gå uppför trapporna till sovsalen.

"Ja vi ska väll också börja gå och sova nu, eller?" Frågade Jennie av Lily som nickande höll med och reste sig. Flickorna gick upp till sovsalen på andra våningen. Jennie och Lily hade tidigare bott i olika sovsalar men de hade talat med McGonagall ifall Jennie fick byta rum till Lilys eftersom det fanns en ledig säng där, och det hade gått bra. Då dom kom in i sovsalen var alla väskor uppburna och sängen bäddad med scharlakansröda påslakan med gulddetaljer. Sängen var otroligt lockande nu tyckte båda flickorna som snabbt kröp ner i sängarna och somnade nästan på direkten.


	4. Chapter 4

Dagarna och veckorna susade förbi i rekordfart, alla elever hade haft så fullt upp med skolan att dom inte nästan märkt att höstlovet nästan var här. För Jennie och Lily så hade livet fortsatt som vanligt, deras relation hade utvecklats och nu visste i stort sett hela skolan att det var bästa vänner. Många hade överraskats över hur snabbt dom hade blivit så tighta, men för Jennie och Lily kändes det helt naturligt att tillbringa dagarna i varandras sällskap.

Två veckor innan höstlovet kom ett meddelande från rektorn att en höstbal skulle hållas under höstlovet. Efter klagomål från de äldre eleverna som ville ha en egen bal och inte tillsammans med de yngre eleverna så bestämdes det till de äldre elevernas glädje, att en bal för eleverna som gick på femte årskursen och uppåt skulle hållas på fredagen och en för de yngre på lördagen. Som förväntat blev alla flickor i årskurserna helt galna och diskuterade med varandra allt från balklänningar till vem de ville gå med och annat som rörde balen.

Som alla andra var både Jennie och Lily väldigt uppspelta och hade bestämt att de skulle åka till Hogsmeade med alla andra elever helgen innan balen. De skulle gå på jakt efter den perfekta klänningen och göra andra viktiga inköp. Lördagen närmade sig med stormsteg och när klockan ringde på lördagsmorgonen vaknade båda direkt och steg snabbt upp och klädde på sig och fixade sig. Dagen till ära valde Jennie ett par tjocka stickade svarta strumpbyxor och till det en rödrandig topp och en vit kofta och en tjock vit halsduk till det. Lily däremot körde på en svart midjekjol och ett vitt linne och svart kofta. Bekvämt och enkelt för en dag i Hogsmeade. När de var klara gick de ner till sällskapsrummet och gick tillsammans med marodörerna ner till stora salen för att äta frukost.

"Jennie, har du ännu bestämt dig vem du ska gå på balen med? Jag hörde att många hade frågat dig" Frågade James och såg frågande på Jennie.

"Njaa, jag vet inte riktigt ännu. Det lutar mest åt Joe Wittingham tror jag, alla andra verkade så omogna på ett sätt." Sade Jennie och suckade. James hade rätt, väldigt många hade frågat av henne om hon ville gå på balen med dem. Sedan hon blev kompis med Lily hade hon blivit mer populär och pojkarna hade fått upp ögonen för henne, nåt som inte alltid var så önskvärt enligt Jennie.

"Va? Har Joe Wittingham bjudit dig till balen? Vaktaren och lagkaptenen i Rawenclaw? Snyggingen Joe? Wow, hur kommer det sig att jag inte har fått höra det?" Utbrast Lily förvånat.

"Jo, jag ville väl inte skryta." Sade Jenny med ironisk röst och skrattade och blinkade mot Lily och tillade: "Nej men han frågade mig igår efter försvar i svartkonster lektionen. Jag blev faktiskt rätt så förvånad till först men jag sa jag skulle tänka på det. Men funderar nog på att säga ja."

"Jasså Jennie, du har fått Rawenclaw snyggingen efter dig? Inte för att jag vet något om att han är snygg, det är bara vad jag hört av alla tjejer." Sade Sirius och dunkade Jennie i ryggen på ett vänligt killaktigt sätt, men som blev lite för mycket för Jennie som fick en hostattack.

"SIRIUS! Var det nödvändigt?" Ropade Jennie och slog honom i armen och vände sig surt bort från honom mot Lily och fortsatte disskutionen med henne istället.

Väl framme vid Gryffindore bordet åt gänget en god frukost bestående av pannkakor och rostat bröd med bacon och andra goda saker som fanns på frukostbordet. När klockan närmade sig 10 hade alla elever ätit klart och samlats i entrehallen medans de väntade på att de skulle få ge sig i väg. Jennie och Lily hade "dumpat" marodörerna eftersom de hade blivit så trötta på deras tjat och quidditch och andra tråkiga killsaker.

Till slut var allt klart och de fick börja bege sig mot Hogsmeade. Väl framme gick de först till den stora och välkända klädaffären Smaragd som fanns riktigt i centrum av Hogsmead. Som så många andra flickor från alla årskurser trängdes de omkring i butiken i flera timmar desperata letandes efter den perfekta klänningen.

"Lily!" Ropade Jennie och höll upp en knälång mossgrön klänning med en djup v-ringning, volanger och lager och låg ryggurringning.

Lily vände sig om och såg på klänningen med vidöppen mun och stora ögon. Det var den perfekta klänningen. Lily gick genast och provade den, och till sin stora lycka så passade den helt perfekt. Den fick det röda håret att lysa ännu starkare i konstrast med klänningen. Jennie applåderade och en väldigt stolt Lily gick sedan och köpte klänningen.

Samma lycka hade inte Jennie som efter att ha provat säkert närmare 20 klänningar ännu inte hade hittat någon hon gillade. Butiksägaren hade märkt detta efter att ha betraktat Jennie då hon hade ratat klänning efter klänning. Till slut valde hon att ingripa och drog med Jennie till ett lager i källaren av affären.

"Jag har en klänning som du kanske skulle gilla. Jag fick en beställning för fem år sedan om att denna klänning skulle sys upp men ingen kom och hämtade den, och jag tyckte den var för fin för att sälja bland de andra klänningarna så den har bara lämnat här i lagret." Butiksägaren gick fram till ett skåp och låste upp låset och tog ut en klänning. Det var en enaxlad lite kortare än knälång klänning som till färgen var djupblå och materialet var i finaste siden. Halva övredelen och den enda axeln pryddes av tusentals små kristaller. (OT: Såhär såg den ut fast i djupblå: .")

"Den är prydd med äkta swarovski kristaller som är smidda av svartalver. Här testa den."

Jennie stod med stora ögon och betraktade klänningen som var den finaste klänning hon någonsin hade sett. Hon tog villigt emot klänningen och gick upp till omklädningsrummet och provade den. Den satt helt perfekt på hennes bleka hud och lilla kropp.

"Jennie, du måste ta den. Den är helt perfekt på dig." Ropade Lily och såg på Jennie som om hon hade sett en gudinna eller något. Jennie höll med, den var verkligen perfekt. Den var underbar och hon kände sig som världens snyggaste i den. Men hon ville inte tänka på prislappen eftersom den var specialgjord och var prydd med swarovski kristaller.

Jennie vände sig mot butiksägaren och sade med en suck: "Den är verkligen underbar, men jag tror nog tyvärr den är för dyr för mig med tanke på hur dyr den måste vara."

"Å nej, den passar verkligen utmärkt på dig. Ta den, se det som en vänlighetsgest från en gammal dam. Du har mycket större nytta av den än att den hänger kvar i skåpet tills den blir i dåligt skick. Ta den, jag insisterar." Sade butiksägaren och log.

"Jag kan inte ta emot den, det är för mycket." Sade Jennie

"Nej ta den, verkligen, jag vill det."

"Om du verkligen är säker så tar jag den gärna. Tack så väldigt mycket."

10 minuter senare gick två nöjda flickor från butiken och styrde stegen vidare mot de andra butikerna i jakt på skor och andra saker.

Efter att ha gått igenom i stort sett alla butiker i hogsmead var flickorna äntligen klara och var på väg tillbaka till slottet. Jennie hade hittat ett par jätte fina och höga svarta skor som passade väldigt bra med hennes klänning. Även en massa småsaker som lite smink, saker till skolan och godis hade hon köpte. Hon hade även träffat på Joe Wittingham och tackat ja till att gå till balen med honom.

Påvägen hem började det blåsa och regna smått så flickorna fick brottomt och började springa mot slottet för att inte bli bortblåsta och väldigt våta. Mot alla odds snubblade Jennie på en stor sten som låg på vägen och hon flög in i en hög slytherinelever och en av dom var förstår Regulus Black. Jennie kravlade sig snabbt upp från marken och fick till Lilys förvåning hjälp av Regulus att samla ihop sina påsar. Jennie ropade ett snabbt förlåt och drog snabbt med Lily iväg därifrån. Jennie tänkte olyckligt att Regulus måste tro hon är världens klumpeduns som med flit snubblar in i honom varje gång de ses. Men hon hoppades verkligen inte det.

"Vet du, jag har funderat och vet du vad jag har märkt? Varende gång du har fallit in på Regulus Black har han inte fått ett raseri utbrott och förhäxat dig som han brukar med alla andra som stör honom. Utan iställe har han hjälpt dig. Så väldigt konstigt, han måste se något speciellt med dig. Kanske du har en hemlig beundrare?" Sade Lily lite smått frågande medans de gick med hård fart upp mot slottet.

"Jo fakiskt, jag har också märkt det. Speciellt med tanke på vad du berättade om honom så tycker jag han har uppfört sig helt annorlunda." Sade Jennie och nickade mot Lily. Lily hade förra veckan berättat att Regulus var känd för att vara en tjejmagnet, men att han behandlade tjejerna som om de inte vore värda nåt. Fastän han hade haft väldigt många förhållanden med flickor så var inte dessa några som betydde nåt för honom utan han dumpade dem lika snabbt som han skaffade dem. Han hade alltså ett väldigt dåligt rykte. Fast han hade så dåligt rykte flockades flickorna ändå omkring honom, för han hade verkligen ett bra utseende och han kunde också vara väldigt charmig.

Jennie och Lily var nästan framme vid slottet nu och vädret hade blivit ännu värre så de skyndade sig in i värmen. Efter att ha släppt av sina nyinköpta saker i sin sovsal gick de ner till stora salen och åt ett varmt mål mat och disskuterade dagen med marodörerna som gjorde dem sällskap.


	5. Chapter 5

Dagarna gick och innan Jennie visste ordet av så var det äntligen fredag, dagen då det var dags för den efterlängtade balen. Mot alla odds lyckades Jennie såklart försova sig, trots att hon på senaste tiden blivit riktigt morgonpigg (hur nu det hade kunnat inträffa i och med att hon förut nästan aldrig tog sig upp ur sängen på morgonen) så hon fick snabbt som blixten slänga sig i duschen och dra på sig första bästa kläder som låg på en stol och springa till sin första lektion med en kurrande mage.

Medan hon sprang det snabbaste hon kunde mot fängelsehålorna där hon skulle ha trolldryckskonst, ett ämne som hon för övrigt älskade, förbannade hon sig själv för att hon kvällen innan hade suttit uppe så sent och diskuterat killar med Lily så hon hade glömt att sätta på väckarklockan. Och Lily hade ju förstås inte heller kunnat väcka henne då hon själv hade sovmorgon idag. Väl framme vid dörren som ledde in till klassrummet så hörde hon någon annan komma springandes bakom henne, Jennie vände sig snabbt om och såg till sin stora förskräckelse att det var Regulus som också tydligen också hade försovit sig denna morgon, tur hon inte var den enda.

"Hej!" sade han lite sömnigt men ändå ganska glatt för att komma ur hans mun. Väldigt förvånade mumlade Jennie något tillbaka som skulle likna ett hej, men som hon antog att lät mera som en grymtning medan hon knackade på dörren och öppnade den. Varför just honom tänkte hon då hon stegade in i klassen 10 minuter försenad.

"Jaså, så var har Miss Miller och Mr. Black varit då de båda bestämde sig för att komma för sent till min lektion?" Några spridda fnissningar hördes i klassen men upphörde lika snabbt som de hade uppstått när professor Snigelhorn gav eleverna en bestämd blick.

"Ehm, jag försov mig." Sade Jennie snabbt och försökte se så oskyldig ut som möjlig. Regulus nickade instämmande och gav Jennie en snabb otydbar blick innan han fortsatte se på Snigelhorn.

"Nåväl, bara det inte händer igen, men ni måste vara laborationspartner idag eftersom alla andra har valt sina partners"

Jennie stannade tvärt då hon var på väg till sin vanliga sittplats i klassen, hon vände sig långsamt om mot Snigelhorn och försökte se så oberörd ut som möjligt, fast hon egentligen inombords var otroligt chockad, hon och Regulus? What?

"Vad sa du?"

"Du och Black, jobba tillsammans, idag."

Jennie stod med munnen på vid gavel innan hon snabbt stängde den och log ett av sina välkända Jennie leenden mot Snigelhorn för att inte irritera honom ännu mera. Tanken på att hon skulle jobba med Regulus hade ännu inte sjunkit in i hennes huvud när hon vände sig mot honom.

"Så, det blir du och jag då." Sade hon och log försiktigt mot honom.

"Ja, det verkar så, vi får hoppas att du är bra på trolldryckskonst för jag är verkligen inte bra." Svarade han lugnt och besvarade hennes leende. Jennie blev alldeles varm inombords av hans leende och mumlade att hon väl var helt okej. De gick och satte sig vid närmaste lediga bänk och påbörjade modighetselexiret de skulle framställa.

Regulus bevisade sig verkligen vara så dålig på att göra trolldrycker som han hade sagt så det blev Jennies uppgift att göra grovjobbet medan Regulus fick göra dom simpla uppgifterna. Trots att Jennie vanligtvis brukar vara väldigt duktig och koncentrerad då hon framställde drycker så var hennes förmåga nästan hälften nedsatt idag, allt på grund av den otroligt stilige, snygga, sexige Regulus som satt brevid henne. Plötsligt råkade deras händer mötas och Jennie, som blev oerhört överraskad och överväldigad, tappade flaskan med drakblod i golvet.

"Helvetes jävla skit!" utbrast Jennie irriterat.

"Ta det lugnt, det är bara en flaska." sade Regulus lite smått roat och log mot Jennie.

"Ja, men jag är bara så klumpig."

"Äh, det kan hända även den bästa."

"Jo så är det, men så onödigt då vi nästan klarat oss utan större missöden."

"Nåja, jag tycker det har gått riktigt bra, över förväntan för mig i alla fall, om jag skulle ha gjort det själv skulle jag inte ens ha kommit hälften så långt som nu." sade Regulus och skrattade lätt.

Jennie log och förvånades över att han faktiskt skrattade. Han hade först varit lite reserverad och inte sagt så mycket då de hade börjat arbeta. Men då tiden gick så hade de börjat prata lite mera och till sist så hade Jennie bland annat fått veta att han tycker om förvandlingskonst, färgen svart, katter och att han inte tänkte gå på balen över huvud taget för han inte gillade såna tillställningar. Då hon hade fått höra det sista hade hon blivit lite besviken, för hon hade faktiskt velat se honom i finkläder, hon älskade att se män i finkläder.

När timmen började lida mot sitt slut så hade Jennie och Regulus framställt ett näst intill perfekt modighetselexir. De andra eleverna hade packat ihop sina saker och börjat röra sig bort från klassrummet. Jennies bänk var färdigstädad så egentligen fanns det inget kvar för Jennie här att göra, men hon dröjde sig ännu lite längre kvar i väntan på att få se vart Regulus var på väg. Han plockade ihop sina grejer och mumlade ett kyligt hejdå innan han gick mot sina vänner som väntade utanför klassen. Jennie blev lite bestörd och sade inget hejdå, utan gick med bestämda steg ut från klassrummet mot sällskapsrummet. Varför hade han mitt i allt blivit så personlighetsförändrad? Från att ha varit glad och pratsam till kylig, typisk slytherinelev. Då kom hon på det, hans vänner hade ju dykt upp, det måste såklart vara det. Hon skyndade sig till sällskapsrummet och hoppades att Lily skulle vara där så hon kunde berätta om sin underliga timme.

* * *

Nu får ni lov att kommentera om ni vill ha något mera kapitel, som ni kanske har märkt så har jag inte varit så aktiv med att skriva här. Men om ni vill ha mera kapitel så skriver jag nog. :)


End file.
